


[Podfic] Shall Yourselves Find Blessing by quill-lumos

by teas_me



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-19
Updated: 2012-02-19
Packaged: 2017-10-31 10:58:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/343297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teas_me/pseuds/teas_me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the 2008 Secret Santa Swap at Yahoo group, <a href="http://groups.yahoo.com/group/severussighs/">Severus Sighs</a> for atypicalsnowman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Shall Yourselves Find Blessing by quill-lumos

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Shall Yourselves Find Blessing](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/6950) by quill_lumos. 



> Cover art by snottygrrl.

  


**Download links:** mp3 [(60.2 MB)](http://teas-me.parakaproductions.com/podfics/ShallYourselvesFindBlessing.mp3) | m4b [(39.2 MB)](http://teas-me.parakaproductions.com/podfics/ShallYourselvesFindBlessing.m4b)


End file.
